percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Land of the Lost: Chapter 1
Sally Sea Jackson I''' '''A Lost Owl "Your mom is missing," said the leader of The Olympian League, Percy Jackson. I felt like crying right after he said it. I heard my sister talk to my dad earlier about it but I didn't believe it, I simply thought she was on a mission and would report back sooner or later but it's been a week since I last heard of her. "W-What happened?" I managed to say. "We don't know Sally, last time we heard from her she was in Greece," he said. "We tracked her down to an old warehouse." "So did you find her?" "No, reason why I called you here," he answered. "I want your team to go to the old warehouse in Greece and see if you can find anything." "Okay, I'll let Finnick know," I responded. "Be careful Sally and remember its only an investigation mission, if you find anyone report to base." he said. "I'll talk to Finnick about the mission by Iris message later but I wanted to let you know first." "Thanks dad." I nodded then walked out of the room towards the plane. I landed in The Olympian Island that morning because my father had called me but now that I wasn't needed there anymore I was going to head back to the Island of Olympia which was near the West Coast of California. I went to get Adam who was hanging out with a couple of girls then we headed back to the Island of Olympia. Everyone was loading stuff to the other plane when we arrived. Everyone must know then... I went to my room and packed everything I needed which were basically my weapons and a picture of my family. I walked down to the plane and got ready to take off. Soon the 7 members of the team were on the plane and we were off to the warehouse in Greece. We were going to be there in 3 hours with our super plane that was invented by the official inventor of The Olympian League. I slept most of the flight. We landed a few streets away from the warehouse. We sneaked into the warehouse and got behind a few boxes that were there. "The place is full of Burning Sun members," said Adam. "I say we beat their butt then check if Annabeth is here." whispered Celestina. "No, our orders where to just see what was happening and then report back to the league." Finnick told us. Just then I saw my mom's computer being carried by a demigod. "They have my mom's computer," I whispered to them then I ran out of the hiding place and attacked them. "Sal no!" I heard Finnick yelled but it was too late. I was swinging my sword madly at them and focusing on water that was nearby so it could help me fight. Finnick and the rest of the team joined the fight and soon we were all fighting the small group of demigods and monsters of Burning Sun. Adam fought a Cyclopes with his longsword and shield while Finnick fought with his silver sword and hammer agains two demigods. There were about twenty of them and it seemed like it was just a scout team but I didn't care, all I wanted to do was find my mom. I stabbed a Hydra on the chest making her turn into a pile of golden dust then I hit two demigods with a wave full of water, soon all the monsters were gone and the demigods were on the ground. "Chain them," said Finnick then walked towards me. "Sal, I know you want to find your mother but next time you put the team in danger, you'll be staying in the Island." I just nodded then walked towards my mom's computer. I knew the password and entered pretty quick, I checked the last files she was in. I didn't find anything important just plans she had for bases but nothing that could lead to where she was. I hit the table were the computer was in frustration and then a picture fell to the ground. It was a picture of the warehouse but it had drawings on it. I walked to the wall where a drawing was in the picture and place my palm on the surface of the wall. Then a door opened, inside was a dark tunnel with marking on them. "What is this place?" asked Katara. "I-I think I may know," I said. It can't be, my mom said this place disappeared years ago... I walked through the tunnel, the place got darker and it felt like we were underground. Each time it sounded more like the place mom described in her stories that she used to tell me when I was young. The in front of me where three paths, I saw something move in the center path. Maybe its my mom... "Sal, we should report this to the league!" I heard Finnick yell who was still standing at the door a couple of feet away from me. I didn't listen and just kept walking forward towards the path in the middle, I heard them call out my name but I didn't listen I just went forward for my mom. Soon I heard someone's hand behind me. I yelled and punched the person behind me. I saw Adam grabbing his nose. "I am so sorry Adam!" I said. "I thought you were a monster or something." "Its okay," he said with his hands still in his nose. "We followed you but the paths changed form right after you went through. I decided to go alone for you while the other paired up." "That's brave." I chuckled. He simply scratched his head. "We should head back now." We turned around but behind us was a wall and we could only go straight, left or to the right. "Guess we should keep going," I told him. "So where are we?" he asked. "I-I think...I think we are in the Labyrinth." Author's Note The first chapter of Land of the Lost has been posted, hope you guys liked it! So Annabeth Chase disappeared and its most likely that she's in the new version of the Labyrinth. The league is looking for her, especially her daughter and now the whole team has been sucked into the Labyrinth...but they've been separated into groups of 2. Will they be able to reunite? Will they find Annabeth? Will they escape? Category:The Olympian League Category:Land of the Lost Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Complete Category:Earth-865